


She Set Me up with My Own Bloody Boyfriend

by Nightingale231



Series: TMR Newtmas Fun [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: TMR Newtmas Fun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	She Set Me up with My Own Bloody Boyfriend

“Brenda, I swear to shucking God...” Newt continued to mutter under his breath as he walked into the MJR.

Brenda, obviously an extremely stubborn shank, had decided that her friend needed to find a boyfriend. And being the amazing friend she was, she’d set him up on a blind date. More like abandoned him after making plans for their friend group at the local MJR, but who’s talking about that, right?

Newt was somehow extremely pissed off at her. It’s not like he has a boyfriend already, after all, right?!

He and Tommy had met when they were both freshmen in high school, ten years ago. And now, with both of them in the same grad program, they were still going strong.

“Newt?!” A voice he’d know anywhere spoke up from behind him.

“What’re ya doin’ here, Tommy?” Newt asked fondly, turning around to face the gorgeous brunet.

“A friend of mine decided to set me up on a blind date.” He said, looking extremely done with his ‘friend’.

“What’s their name, Tommy?”

“Brenda Erison.” Tommy said, sighing.

“Tommy, I think she set me up with you.” Newt said in utter disbelief.

“Seriously, Bren?!” Tommy muttered under his breath.

It dawned on them.

They shared a look.

And then burst out laughing.

“Se-seriously?!” Newt said, trying to smother his laughter.

“Yeah, I th-think so!” Tommy said, bending over and nearly falling on the floor.

“She set me up with my own bloody boyfriend,” Newt said in disbelief.

“Well, she paid for tickets and Olive Garden apparently, so we might as well, right?” Tommy said, smirking at the slightly taller man.

—||— LineBreak —||—

Afterwards, once they’d made it home to the apartment, Brenda texted Newt.

_So, how’d it go?_

_It was bloody hell, Brenda._


End file.
